


Unexpected

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not really Wincest, Sam finds an old porno that Dean made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds something unexpected while he's trying to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Sam lay out on his bed at the bunker, laptop sitting on his bare thighs.

He didn't look up porn often, but there had been an itch under his skin since their last hunt, and no amount of running had burned off the extra energy.

It was with a small amount of shame that he typed gay porn into the search bar.

He liked women, but for some reason watching two guys go at it had him getting off faster than anything. And since Dean and Cas would be back from the supply run within the hour, he needed something fast.

He found a site he liked, and started scrolling through the videos.

Nothing really caught his eye on the first page, and when he went to click the next button, he missed. He ended up on the last page, old, forgotten videos from when the site had just been made greeting him.

He was just about to hit the back button when a plain black thumbnail caught his eye.

He looked to the title, and raised a brow. 'Young twink sucks cock then gets bred.'

The lack of image intrigued him and he fought down the sour taste of shame as he clicked it, moving past the underage warning without looking at it. He really should have.

The opening shot got right into it, showing a big guy sitting in a soft looking chair while a smaller male kneeled between his legs, blond head bobbing.

The twink was naked except for a baby pink thong, the far shot showing off his tight, round ass and slim build.

It was only when it zoomed in on the kids face from the side that Sam felt his breath catch.

The kid was hot; taking the big cock down his throat like it was nothing. His big green eyes were dark with arousal as he stared up at his partner, lips slick and pink where they were stretched wide open.

The ease of his movements suggested that he had given blow jobs many times before, and Sam blushed a little, getting hard as a rock under his slowly moving hand.

The guy was a fucking pro.

The guy was also Dean.

He'd suspected that Dean was at least bi-having caught him eying up a few guys in bars over the years-but He had never thought of anything like this.

He tamped down the shame, instead focusing on how good his hand felt as he watched a younger version of his brother get his throat fucked.

When the big guy seemed to get tired of Dean's mouth, he pulled him off with a firm tug on his sandy blond hair, manhandling Dean so he was bent over the side of the chair.

The guy went to his knees and spread Dean's ass open, the shot zooming in on the lacey pink thong he was wearing and the wide black plug in his ass.

The guy eased the panties down Dean's slender legs, the cameraman somehow managing to get a shot of Dean's cock as it sprang free of the silk and lace.

The guy started teasing Dean with the plug, pulling and pushing it in just enough to make Dean moan.

While it was way more of his brother than he ever wanted to see, Sam couldn't take his eyes off the screen, hand moving a little faster on his now fully hard cock.

In the video, twink Dean was moaning, begging to be fucked.

The guy didn't listen, just pulled the plug out and teased around his wide open hole. He leaned in and licked over it, making Dean cry out, before pushing four fingers into him at once, gruff voice telling him to beg like a good little slut.

Dean's hands were fisted in the fabric of the chair, knuckles white, and his mouth was hanging open, lips spit slick.

Sam was a little amazed. He knew that at this point in Dean's life those hands had cut off vampire’s heads, stabbed werewolves, and shot salt rounds at ghosts. His brother had been a badass from the age of twelve, yet here he was in an old Porno, bottoming.

The guy stood, and for a second it looked like he was going to fuck Dean Right there on the chair.

But he picked the teen up like he was nothing, tossing him on the bed before Dean could protest.

Sam watched Dean spread his legs, the large guy kneeling between his parted thighs and lining his cock up with Dean's hole.

He pushed in with a hard thrust, and Dean's back bowed off the bed while he screamed out in pleasure.

The sound went straight to Sam's cock and he tightened his grip, fist slick with lube.

Dean's legs were wrapped tightly around the man's hips, body tight with pleasure as he fucked into him.

All of Dean's weight was on his shoulders, and the guy slipped his hands under Dean's arched back, holding himself still so that Dean had to fuck himself onto the guys huge cock.

The sounds spilling from Dean's lips were near sinful, a constant babble of yeahyesfuckrightthere.

Sam bit down on his lip, groaning at the same time as Dean when the guy pulled out.

He flipped Dean over onto his stomach, pressed a hand between his shoulder blades to keep his chest pressed to the bed. He had Dean raise his ass up, and the camera was zoomed in on Dean's red, clenching hole when the guy pushed back in.

Sam felt his mouth go dry, watching his older brother get dominated like that, and rubbed his thumb over the leaking head of his cock.

The guy jerked Dean off hard and fast, and Sam really didn't need to see a close up of his brother's erection, as impressive as it was.

Dean came all over the sheets, and Sam had to tug at his balls to make it to the end of the video.

The guy was fucking into Dean's spent body, thrusting hard a few more times before pulling out.

The first stripe of cum painted the pale skin of Dean's ass before he pushed back in, fucking Dean through his orgasm.

When he pulled out, he smacked Dean's ass hard, and the camera zoomed in on Dean's fucked open hole as the guy fingered him again.

Dean moaned like a good little slut, though Sam would never say so out loud.

The digits came out white and slick with cum, and the man pushed Dean on his back before shoving the cum covered fingers into his open mouth.

Dean sucked them clean lazily, and the video ended with a shot of Dean's hole, thick cum leaking out of it.

The last shot was what did Sam in, his orgasm hitting him hard.

He came all over his stomach, panting hard.

He stroked himself through the aftershocks, eyes half closed.

He stared at the replay button, and then looked down to the upload date.

December 19th 1996.

Which meant that Dean was 17 when the video was made.

Sam remembered that Christmas; John had been gone for two months, yet they still had enough money for Sam to have real gifts, and he and Dean had gone out to a diner for dinner, instead of gas station pizza and chips.

At thirteen Sam had not thought to ask where the money came from, assuming that Dead had hustled some pool, but he knew the truth now.

He had never even thought that the things Dean had done to keep him fed and safe had gone so far, and he had a feeling that the video wasn't just a onetime thing. Dean had been way too good at that after all. Like he'd been doing it for years.

With that thought in mind, Sam cleaned himself up and got dressed.

All he wanted to do was sleep after Cumming so hard, but after what he had just found out, he wanted to surprise Dean.

He had done so much for him, and Sam had not even known.

Dean deserved a treat, and Sam was going to give it to him.

He put the per-made cherry pie he'd been hiding from Dean in the oven, and dug everything he's need for bacon cheese burgers out of the fridge.

\---------  
When Dean and Cas got back the older Winchester practically bolted for the kitchen at the amazing smells coming from the room. He found Sam dishing up the last burger, piles of cheesy bacon on each one, and no rabbit food in sight.

Setting the bags of food down, Dean shrugged off his coat, rubbing his hands together to rid them of the late January chill.

"What's all this about, Sammy?"

Dean asked as Sam set the plates down on the table before fishing three cold beers out of the fridge.

He handed Cas a beer, then surprised Dean by wrapping him in a tight hug.

Dean hugged him back slowly, not sure what had brought the chick-flick moment on.

When Sam pulled back, he had no trouble meeting Dean's eyes. What he had seen had not changed his views about his brother, only added to them.

"Happy Birthday, Dean."

Dean's eyes went wide, like he had forgotten, then he sniffed the air and the grin that spread across his face made all Sam's hard work worthwhile.

"Is that pie?"


End file.
